


control

by sendmeademon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Iwa being cute as always, Kinda Songfic, M/M, Oikawa being a boss ass bitch, Tsukishima being an ass, but also a crybaby, demon au!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendmeademon/pseuds/sendmeademon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the top of a hill, there is a house. It is big and old, and the blue paint is cracked and all-the-most vanished. But it is not scary, as the children murmur, shaking and fisting their hands. Not scary at all, Iwaizumi thinks. Not the house for a monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	control

On the top of a hill, there is a house. It is big and old, and the blue paint is cracked and all-the-most vanished. The garden is completely wild, plants and weeds and small flowers growing up uncontrollably, up the walls and around the rusty swings. Nevertheless, that untidiness is aesthetic to the eye. It would give out a pleasant feeling to the viewer if the windows weren't so dark and musty and empty. But it is not scary, as the children murmur, shaking and fisting their hands. Not scary at all. It's just a house, for god's sake.

Iwaizumi goes along with his neighbours to play, but he doesn't agree with them. Oikawa Tooru is nothing more than a myth to scare children like them away, used by mothers when they don't want to do their homework or eat all their vegetables. Also, it is a good excuse to keep them away from the house so they won't use the swings or trip over the weeds and hurt themselves so far from their home. He is not stupid, he already knows to count until a hundred, and he wouldn't ride them in that state, but he doubt the young ones like Lev would even hesitate to do it. So that's it.

Oikawa Tooru has been there since they have memory, and according to the grown-ups, the house has been abandoned seven years. The former owners simply vanished. They hadn't seen any moving truck, but it wasn't like they had seen the people that lived in the house anyway. They should have worked in the other side of the hill, in the city, because it is a small village and everybody knows when someone goes in and goes out and where and how and why, and nobody new had wandered around since Hinata's parents moved in.

So, that's the official version. Oikawa Tooru is a child that lived on top of the hill, under misterious circumpstances, that had unknown parents and siblings and life, for all that mattered, who moved out as suddenly and quietly as he moved in. But kids have more imagination than that, and sometimes adults don't mind them when they speak. That's how Bokuto had heard about some 'weird movement in the Oikawa's house' when they were four and a half, and how stranger phenomenons had turned as they grew up. Adults had taken it as their personal threath and joke, and kids...

In their opinion, Oikawa Tooru is _obviously_ a ghost. He was abandoned by his family and died without any parental care and that's why he seeks for happy, healthy kids, to eat up their souls and steal the good memories and leave them numb and unsensitive. So it's totally their mission to stop the monster and free the village from his tyranny. 'No more scary stories so we will eat our broccoli!' is their motto. Iwaizumi thinks that is so lame.

He is the one who knocks on the door first. Whatever. Nothing is going to happen! He would be surprised if the door opened at all... But it does open with a loud _creak_ , and it makes him jump a bit. Okay, so perhaps it wasn't well-closed or something. It keeps moving slowly until it the door is open wide, and a big living room welcomes him and the rest of his friends, who have stopped being chickens and are currently stepping on their tiptoes to see past Iwaizumi's shoulders.

The insides of the house seem pretty normal to him. It's majorly covered in dust, except some interesting objects that they spread around to examine. There are miniatures of rockets and spaceships lying on the floor, some aliens and a plush bear with an astronaut suit. Also, there is a constellation blanket on the sofa and the ceiling has those kind of cool stickers that glow on the dark, resembling a starry sky. Wow, that Oikawa Tooru sure is a space fan. Or he would be if he existed, because he is nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, Oikawa-chan, where are you?" Some kid starts to shout around, calling for the ghost, but it's no use. Nobody is coming. Then, said kid, Tsukishima, takes a rocket with a mischievous smirk and says "Well, if no one is living here, we may as well take these toys!" Iwaizumi shakes his head in disagreement. No way. It's not theirs, and mom has always said that he shouldn't take things from other people. They start doing it without minding him. Nothing happens until they touch the bear. "No! Leave it, please!"

There is someone standing in the stairs, a little boy sounding desperate in the shadows. He gets down quickly and grabs the plush, and everybody is too frozen for a second. After it, they start to examine him. He must be their age, and he is not that tall. He has silky hair and beautiful, bright eyes, and he looks deadly scared. Wait, what? Scared? Of them? Iwaizumi is starting to feel guilty. They had come into this boy's house without a permission and some of them are even stealing his toys, it's crazy.

The kid that had taken the first rocket bursts into an condescending laughter. "Is that Oikawa Tooru? He is not a ghost, look at him! He is... Well... Pathetic." It's true that Oikawa looks like he wouldn't hurt a fly, but that's going a bit overboard. Some of his older neighbours start to laugh with him, and suddenly, someone throws an alien at him, and that's the start of it. Whoever had taken a toy just throws it at him while they mock him and they laugh their nerves off. He knows they don't really mean bad. Children can be cruel without noticing. But Oikawa's shoulders shake violently, and that is even worst for him. "Oh, come on, is little _Tooru-chan_ going to cry? You are such a fine lady."

He is going to murder Tsukishima when they get off, he swears to all that's holy. He is smart, he is perfectly aware he is hurting the boy. "Shut your mouth, you idiot. Leave him alone!" Iwaizumi stands up between them and Oikawa, staring menacingly at them, daring, and they step back. They had already have enough entertainment, they seem to think, because they leave right away, sticking out their tongues and shouting 'lady' and 'crybaby'. No, they aren't very creative, but Oikawa doesn't care about it. He is already sitting on his sofa, crawled on the side and hugging his astronaut bear, crying softly to himself and hyperventilating like crazy. He is muttering something like a chant and looking everywhere anxiously.

"Hey, are you okay?" Iwaizumi asks, hesitating. He is obviously not, but he is not good comforting people. Oikawa is so surprised that someone is talking to him he almost chokes when he sees him, and then he creeps away and hides more behind his constellation blanket. What a weirdo. "They, uh-- they are gone, and I'm not gonna hurt you. No need to hide. You are Oikawa, right?" He scratches the back of his head and shifts the weight of his body from one leg to another, waiting for him to reply. "I'm Iwaizumi Hajime." Oikawa's bright eyes take a peek from the back of the sofa, not dry yet, but curious and suspectful.

He just stares into Iwaizumi's dark eyes for a long time. He isn't some kind of enemy so should he feel insulted? Also, he has noticed before, but the boy is really cute. Like, it's a big deal how adorable he looks when he flashes a smile at him, so innocent and well-intentioned. "Do you want to be my friend, Iwa-chan?" He is slightly confused, but he nods right away.

 

-oOo-

 

Oikawa Tooru is relieved when Iwa-chan gets in his life suddenly because, to be honest, those moments spent with him are everything he lives up to, everything he lives for. They will play with his toys, the other kid will bring his superheroes to fight the aliens and they will land in foreign planets and be assaulted by the huge astronaut bear; or sometimes they will go outside and play side-and-seek or they will climb on top of the trees, when it gets too dangerous for Iwa-chan to be around. He has to be extremely careful and it is stressing for a seven-year-old boy, but it is what he has to do if he wants to have friends at all. Bear with them.

Like he said, Tooru is relieved that Iwa-chan is in his life, but that is not really his life, just what happens in between. Meanwhile, he has to deal with them _._ After all the time that has passed, he already knows what to call the creatures, but he doesn't dare to say it out loud. If he does, they may listen, and he is sure he wouldn't like the consecuences. The only time he did, it was catastrophic.

He remembers very roughly how it was to have parents. He can't count that much, but he is sure it happened at least two years ago, when he was five. They had moved in when he was a baby and his parents worked on the city. He had had plenty of friends, and he had gotten along with everyone, so he was little time actually in his house. Everybody loved the little Tooru because he was adorable and nice and funny, and he enjoyed the attention and giggled at their compliments, as his parents, proud and loving. 

But it was coming home and everything turned into a nightmare.

His parents didn't see them, but Tooru did, more than he would like. They were just specially dark shadows in the ceiling, but they took form quickly. Whenever they crossed ways in the corridors, he would feel dirty and scared. Each night they gathered around his bedroom to howl and whisper evil things that kept him up until morning. He heard every breathing of the house, the hallways echoing and groaning menacingly, their horrible laughter and their pleas. 'Use us, Tooru' or 'We can grant you any wish, trust us', but they didn't feel trustworthy. His parents had surprised him crawling on his bed, crying, his nails on his palms and blood running down, screaming. "They are coming for me!", he said.

He had seen lots of child psychologists, and had the house checked uncountable times, and it was incredible that they couldn't see them in the corner, waiting for them to go, glancing towards him. He felt shivers every single night, with bedtime. He had dark circles tatooed under his eyes from lack of sleep, and he became more anxious, more scared, more shy. He jumped at the slightless of sounds. He wasn't the kid he had been anymore. Pills weren't helping either. Even if he didn't see them, he knew they were there. Expectant. _Hungry_. He felt their hunger to be used.

And he did. It was a day like any other, a fight like any other. His dad didn't want to buy him the newest rocket because 'it is too expensive and you have like, four rockets?' and his mum agreed with him. He had felt furious and helpless. They didn't care about him. It would be the same if they weren't really there, because they didn't protect him at all. He was sure they only saw him as weird and crazy and it was a matter of time they would give him away. 'Well', he though, ' _I_ will be the one to give _you_ away, then', and he had whispered "Alright, do it." He had sensed cold down his spine as he stopped being Tooru and he became _that thing_.

He couldn't remembed well what had happened afterwards. He had felt stronger and more agile and completely brutal and powerful, but he lacked of any feelings. He was empty inside, and he only felt a little better when his powers made his parents go away, once and for all. His hands didn't even look bloody, which was fine with him. The walls near the stairs did, though. It was the second creepiest thing he had seen, after the sight of them, the demons, eating up his parents' bodies, swallowing without chewing. He shuddered as and he looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were completely black, no pupil, no iris, no white part, just holes of pure darkness and evil. His own eye winked at him, and he trembled again when the demon left his body. His eyes looked normal again, but he turned around the mirror. He couldn't stand what he saw there.

Since then, he had lived with them. They didn't have anyone else to bother but him now, but they didn't have a victim, either, and they seemed to need Tooru, so he wasn't really a choice. Either way, they became tamer, and it was great, but they were still there, and that was enough for him to feel hideous and cruel and immoral, because they were the 'living' remanent of that fateful day. A day he couldn't manage to repeat.

That's why he needed Iwa-chan so much as he went growing up older, by-his-side-but-not-really. He wondered if perhaps a living person, someone he could actually touch and play with, that was also nice and playful and skilled and handsome like his friend, would be good for his fragile mental health, and he was right in part. When Iwa-chan was around, he felt sane, and he had forgot how that was. He had been too much time living with monsters.

When he wasn't around... Well, he had to be strong.

 

-oOo-

 

It is normal for Iwaizumi to go up the hill to visit Oikawa when he has a few time to spare, though that hasn't been very often lately, just after the finals' week. Matsukawa and Hanamaki have teased him endlessly, because he had been on edge since he decided to stay and focus on his studies. Now, he just feels relieved and free and he really wants to see him. It feels weird that he is so anxious. Riding the way up to his house, he can't help to think about how eager he is to meet him and watch him go on and on hours talking about aliens, 'which _definitely_ exist, don't try to deny it' or about how nice was the last star shower the past month, and how it sucked that they couldn't see it together, and...

Iwaizumi ducks his head, embarrased at himself, looking straight up. He is a sucker for that guy, huh. Nothing new, but still. It's always been this way, since he came and protected him rather weakly. The moment he saw his irresistible teary face, he knew he would be doomed for all his life, but he hadn't understand how right he had been until, years later, he'd be sitting on a chair, trying to concentrate while Oikawa's face popped up, grinning teasingly and winking at him, unabling him completely to do anything productive. 'Fuck him,' he thought every time as he chewed on his pen, 'I'm not going anywhere like this.'

It was impossible to study, but hey, at least he tried. As he had been growing and developing a relationship with Oikawa, he had been getting weaker against that dumbass' undeniable charm, agreeing much easily to anything he ever suggested, and like hell he would never admit it in front of him, but he is damn smart and he had to know anyway. He must have noticed that something was off. Iwaizumi can just blame himself and, well, his hormones? His feelings? Him? He is not quite sure yet, but he is sure of what he want to do with his friend and it's not quite _friendly_.

Obviously, Iwaizumi has also noticed how genuinely strange Oikawa is. He has eyes on his face. He has lived alone since he was seven years old, and that is some kind of taboo for them, which he is not allowed to talk about if he doesn't want Oikawa to send him away. Also, he would have to be dumb to not see the panic in his friend's eyes sometimes, the sudden shudder when he looks upstairs, somewhere he can't reach, too dark for his eyes for some reason, and how he'd grab his hand and lead him off the house, saying he'd want to have some fresh air with that shaking voice and fake smile that doesn't convince a single person. Yes, something is going on in that house, but he doesn't know how to bring it on.

He jumps off his bike with too much energy, leaning it onto the prehistoric swings. He doesn't bother to tie it. First, because nobody goes around there unless him. Second, because even if he did, just a good bump would be enough to break down the swings and steal his bicycle. Then, he stops just a moment to breathe properly. His hands are sweaty and his heart is far too quick, and he can't say it is due to the race. He doesn't have that kind of horrible physical form.

But something is off, not like it should be, and when he sees, he runs towards the door. He has caught a glimpse through really musty windows, of some movement, too much for Oikawa. He usually just stays on the sofa, playing with some game Iwaizumi had gotten him, or doing god-knows-what upstairs. Also, Oikawa doesn't have blond hair, nor glasses. He doesn't want to know... No, he wants to. He just doesn't want to believe Tsukishima is an asshole this big to come here to pick up a fight with him. He is going to crush him.

The door is open wide, and he hears the screams before he sees anything. It's just Yamaguchi crying out loud like crazy, but the way he does it is blood-chilling. "Please, stop, you're scaring me! Oikawa, please, stop it! _Tsukki!!_ " It would sound childish if the tone was less terrified, if he heard Tsukishima at all, but that stupid guy is silent, surely too proud to express how scared he is. He doesn't want to look what is going on, but he has to.

And somehow, when he does, he feels like he already knew, like he had known all along. Oikawa's arms are up, like an specially graceful orchestra's director, while Tsukishima's body is hanging up in the air, feet two metres away from the floor, head flying on his own close to the stairs. His eyes are closed, and he would look like he is sleeping if, well, _he was in one piece_. Yamaguchi stares at the floating dead body that was seconds ago his partner, hands fisted strongly. His chin is up and still for once in his life, looking into Oikawa's totally black eyes. He opens his arms slowly, like some kind of dare, and then he whispers "You're a disgusting monster."

Oikawa's inhumane eyes narrow as his smile gets wider, amused, and he tilts his head to a side, looking innocent and cute, which is crazy with a corpse flying around. "You think so, Tadashi-chan?" He takes a step forward, gazing at him, and Yamaguchi's confidence disappears. He steps back and bites his lip, panicking. But there is nowhere to hide, and Oikawa won't accept any more 'please, stop's, but he says it anyway, pathetic and unuseful. He starts to cry, and he throws himself in a corner, trapped. "Goddamn right, you should be scared of me. Who is in control?" Oikawa sing-songs, smiling winningly at him. His voice is as playful as he remembers it, and that's the most horrific. _That thing_ is Oikawa. He is Oikawa as he jumps onto Yamaguchi and his claws make deep cuts in his skin. He is Oikawa as his teeth sink in Yamaguchi's neck, making an obscene sound. He is Oikawa as his hands flutter Yamaguchi's stomach open, blood and guts and all. He is Oikawa, and he is _enjoying_ thoroughly the massacre. Iwaizumi doesn't know where to look at or what to do.

He doesn't have to wonder much longer, because _that thing_ makes eye-contact with him, and some darkness dances around Oikawa's bright eyes until it disappears from them. Instead, it re-forms in his side and it grows arms and hands that grab Yamaguchi's body and drag it to the stairs, next to Tsukishima's. At last, he can see the stairs cleared up, because all the shadows are at the back, throwing themselves upon each other, fighting for his neighbours' flesh and bone, warm yet.

Oikawa is more scared than himself, but after what he has just seen, it has to be an act. Iwaizumi steps back, biting his lower lip, reaching the garden. It's a great day outside, blue sky, shimmering sun, and it doesn't fit the mood. "Please, Iwa-chan. Let's talk about this." Oikawa's pleas are desperate, much like Yamaguchi's, and he steps back once more, as he gets closer and closer. He tells himself that he is Oikawa Tooru, the child who wouldn't hurt a fly... Except that he's not. He is Oikawa Tooru, a demon who has just killed two people and is currently more concerned about his rejection than murder, and everything is fucked up.

"I don't think we can talk about this." Iwaizumi says, pragmatic, raising his hands and putting them in the air while he keeps going back, through weeds and small flowers. He has done this path millions of times, but never that way. Oikawa finally catches up when he is next to the swings, and he grabs his hand, staining his hand red with Yamaguchi's blood. "Please. It really is not as it seems!" But there's no way that can be true, so he shakes his head and tightens up when Oikawa leans forward to hug him tightly and kiss him forcefully. Iwaizumi would have killed for that kiss half an hour ago, but right now, he just feels dirty, cold, unnatural.

When Oikawa moves away, his bright, beautiful eyes, are deeply sad, like something important for him has just abandoned him. His lips, swollen and red and appealing, whisper "Alright, do it", which he doesn't understand right away, until the shadows gather up to go out of the house and darken his eyes, his touch, everything.

The last thing he sees are those empty, black eyes.

 

_(I'm bigger than my body, I'm colder than this home  
I'm meaner than my demons, I'm bigger than these bones...)_

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought 'Hey I really want Oikawa to live with demons and be veeery fucked up' and the rest is just random IwaOi and, well, death. Also Tsukki didn't really have to do something big for Oikawa to end him, he hated him too much for throwing a rocket at him like, ten years ago. See what I did there? Crazyyy!
> 
> I'M SORRY, I DIDN'T EXPECT ALL THIS TO HAPPEN, IT JUST WROTE ON ITS OWN WHILE I LISTENED TO 'CONTROL' BY HALSEY, I'M SCARED.
> 
> I'm gonna say 'hope you enjoyed' very lowly...


End file.
